


Impatience

by hurryupsnufkin



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anxiety, Nothing too bad but it's there, also the tiniest bit of snorkmyden??, anyway mv s3 give us more (positive) snufkin & snorkmaiden interactions ya bastards!, it's really bad, the snufmin is barely there but it's there, there's also a lil bit of allusion to the mymble and joxter whoops, this ended up just being about snufkin and home and him loving his friends lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryupsnufkin/pseuds/hurryupsnufkin
Summary: Literally just what Snufkin, Sniff, and Snorkmaiden got up to in The Fire Spirit when Moomintroll said goodbye to the memories of his parents as if they'd died, the drama queen.It's definitely longer than the actual scene because otherwise it'd be too short for a fic, but it's still very very short anyway. Which is probably for the best because it's terrible, lol.What do you think they actually did during that time? Maybe just stood in silence, that'd be funny xDI just realised that I've made it out as if Moomintroll is saying goodbye to his house & the memories there, which he is to an extent, but re-watching it I guess he's kinda saying goodbye to his parents cause he doesn't know where they've gone?? idk. this is fanfic I can do what I want lol
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Impatience

Snufkin breathed heavily, still catching his breath after racing all the way back to Moominhouse. Beside him, Sniff turned his bucket upside-down and sat on it, panting even heavier than his companion.

Snorkmaiden returned to them after only a few seconds, her dejected expression mirroring their own. She shook her head. "They've gone." She sat on the steps leading to the door and put her head in her paws. "I've left him alone to say goodbye."

"To who?" Snufkin asked incredulously.

"His home! The place he's lived his whole life, and there'll be nothing left of it soon."

Snufkin's stomach flipped with unease and he peered into the darkness of the house, brow furrowed. "Are you sure that's wise? We should really get going soon or there'll be nothing left of _us_."

"Oh, have some sympathy, will you? Not everyone can just up and leave their home at the drop of a hat like you." Her remark caused Snufkin to turn his frown to her and cross his arms defensively, and she softened. "Sorry. I shouldn't have been so snappy, but you know how he's like."

Snufkin made an amused noise of agreement, and he murmured fondly: "Sentimental troll." Snorkmaiden smiled sadly.

Yet the former's feet still bounced slightly, impatient to get going as soon as possible.

"Why should he be the only one to say goodbye, anyway?" Sniff finally spoke up, and the other two looked at him in surprise. "This has been a home to _all_ of us at some point."

Snufkin's eyebrows raised, not expecting such a valid point from Sniff. The three looked at the tall, blue house dolefully, and Snufkin felt a slight pang in his heart at the thought of never returning to this familiar sight again. But he mentally shook himself; places always change, people always leave. Things never stay; mothers, fathers, houses, they all leave or are left. But friends stayed with you your whole life, even if not physically, and right now Snufkin's best friend was alone in a house that was surrounded by falling rocks. His anxiety returned.

"Besides, Moominmamma might have left some food in there - I'm starving!" Sniff prattled on much more characteristically.

Snufkin's impatience also returned, fuelled by his annoyance at the statement. Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes and the two shared a pained look.

"Right," said Snufkin determinedly, "I'm going to get him." He marched to climb the steps, but was stopped by a forceful paw grabbing his coat.

"Leave him be! We can spare a few more minutes, surely." Snorkmaiden looked up at Snufkin's face, at the worry no longer hidden by his hat. "I'm worried about him, too, but I'm sure he's fine."

She released the fabric in her grasp, and Snufkin hesitated, putting his foot back on the earth. She was right. Moomintroll always allowed Snufkin his time alone; surely he could do the same in return. But then those times weren't threatened by an imminent volcanic eruption... he would have cried out, though, wouldn't he? If he were in danger? He knows to be wary of the rocks, would have heard them whizzing down through the floors and dodged them, right? The sensible side of Snufkin told him this, but the silly side of him continuously countered with what-ifs (the what-ifs were usually more positive, however, in past situations; Snufkin would probably prefer a "what if we kissed" over a "what if I find him passed out on the floor" right now). Subconsciously, his paws gripped his backpack straps like a vice. His body hovered uneasily.

Oblivious to his friends' anxiety, Sniff babbled on from atop his bucket. "I hope Moomintroll's not eaten it all if there is some porridge left. I wonder if there'll be good food wherever we live next? I do hope Moominmamma can still make jam there..."

As he carried on, Snufkin heard a faint noise from inside the house, and locked eyes with an equally-startled Snorkmaiden, who must've also recognised it as a Moomintroll scream. Another rock fell nearby, and Snufkin's mind was made up. He threw a curt "shh!" to Sniff's direction a quick nod to Snorkmaiden's, who jumped to her feet and followed him as he raced into the house. He heard Moomintroll's voice as he ran, and already felt relieved that he was okay, but they still weren't safe and his impatience remained as he called out: "Moomintroll! We really need to be-"

"Little My! You're still here!" Snorkmaiden's pleasantly surprised exclamation cut him off, as well as the sight of the small mymble herself standing there next to Moomintroll. She looked just as mischievous and haughty as usual, and Snufkin let himself smile, truly glad to see his half-sister again.

Sniff had followed behind, so Snufkin found himself standing in Moominhouse, surrounded by his friends. After months of travelling alone, the togetherness felt welcoming.

They weren't safe yet, but they'd be okay.


End file.
